


never

by delicatecrack (sodelicate)



Series: the TRUE free! otp: haru x water [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Other, Smut, Water, enjoy yourself ya nasties, haru and water are the true otp, idk how to explain myself tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/pseuds/delicatecrack
Summary: Perhaps he should rest. Perhaps he should wash up and take a quick nap on the couch before preparing dinner; maybe even invite Makoto and the other guys over. It’s been a while since the last time they all hung out. Haru may prefer being on his own most of the time, but even he recognises the value in holding the bonds with his friends close.Or perhaps there's another way to unwind—something only his clandestine lover can help him with.Haru gets it on with his lover: water. There really isn't much else to this.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Water
Series: the TRUE free! otp: haru x water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	never

**Author's Note:**

> look, eventually i would have to contribute to the haru x water tag. this is my first time writing crack, and i think i hate myself a little for writing this. enjoy, maybe?

Haru returns to his apartment, exhausted from a long day of classes, training and navigating Tokyo’s public transportation system. Even after three months of living in the big city with all its hustle and bustle, he still hasn't quite gotten a grasp on the mystifying labyrinth that is Tokyo’s train system.

Perhaps he should rest. Perhaps he should wash up and take a quick nap on the couch before preparing dinner; maybe even invite Makoto and the other guys over. It’s been a while since the last time they all hung out. Haru may prefer being on his own most of the time, but even he recognises the value in holding the bonds with his friends close.

Or perhaps there's another way to unwind—something only his clandestine lover can help him with.

Okay, maybe _clandestine_ isn't the right word, since he doesn't think there is anything particularly illicit in the nature of their relationship. It’s just that the few who know don't believe him, and it’s really thanks to Makoto's quick thinking that Asahi (who once accidentally walked in on a particularly steamy love-making session) didn’t go through with his threat to send Haru to a psychiatric ward.

It doesn't matter to Haru what others think of his relationship. As long as the love still burns strong between him and his beloved, all is well in his world.

He slips off his shoes and pad down the hallway to meet his lover in their usual spot.

Upon seeing him, they immediately stir. Quickly stripping off his clothes, Haru gently pushes them back down and kisses them.

“I'm back,” he murmurs.

_“I missed you.”_

“I know. Missed you too.”

He wastes no time in planting kisses down their skin. They're already naked and ready for him, which gets his blood pumping harder down south. Part of him wishes they were wearing something so he could reveal their bare skin himself, but he appreciates their proactiveness. He makes his appreciation known with gentle kisses down their neck and his deft hands travelling over the soft contours of their waist and hips, slipping between supple thighs.

“So wet for me already,” he groans, fingers moving over them.

A soft whimper beneath him. _“Always for you, Haru.”_

That’s what he likes to hear very much. “Ready for me?”

_“Y—yes… Please, I need you now.”_

Haru curses under his breath; they know how weak he becomes when they beg for him, looking so pretty and _tantalising_ beneath him. He kisses them hard, tongue slipping between soft lips while he positions himself.

And when he sinks into them, it feels like he has finally returned home to where he truly belongs: here, nestled in the one he loves more than anything or anyone else. By _god_ do they feel even better than the last time they made love; he wants nothing more than to stay right here, basking in the snug coolness of his lover for the rest of his life.

Smooth hands reach up to grasp desperately at his back. They let out broken cries of his name, arching under him as he slips in deeper to completely unite them as one.

“You okay?” Haru asks quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to their cheek. It’s been a while since they last made love, given how busy he has been—they probably need some time to adjust to him.

 _“Y—yeah.”_ A nod. _“You can start moving.”_

He can't say no to such a beautiful face looking up so earnestly at him, so he acquiesces. His hips move slowly as he plants kisses on their skin. Some nights he turns into an animal and leaves his lover sore the next day—not that they ever complain, since he makes them feel so good. But tonight he just wants to focus on really _making_ love and not just pounding them into the tub.

A short gasp precedes a sigh. _“H—Haru…”_

“Hmm?” Haru hums quietly. He moves gently, but with intention behind each stroke. “What is it? Feels good?”

_“Mhmm, very… Oh, Haru!”_

“Yeah?” He slows down, wanting to give his lover time to catch their breath and gather their thoughts.

 _“Haru…”_ Soft hands caress his face, his neck, his back, eliciting a shudder from him. _“Promise you won't go anywhere?”_

Is that what they're worried about? Right when they're making love? How adorable. Haru could very well fall in love all over again.

He nods, kissing them deeply. “I won't.” _I would never even dream of it._

To prove his point, he sinks deeper with a sharp, fluid movement. His lover gasps and wraps tighter around him, prompting a low groan from him.

“I will never, ever leave you,” he whispers as he continuously moves into them. He speeds up, desperate to go deeper, to feel more, _more._ He can never get enough of the feeling of them all around him, their beautiful hips arching to take more of him, or the way his name sounds on their lips when they're close to their peak. “I promise.”

A cry of his name fills the room as his lover squeezes _tight_ around him, pushing him over the edge too. He buries his face against their skin to muffle his groans.

Once they’ve both recovered from their respective highs, he moves to lie down beside them and pulls them into their arms. They tilt their head and smile, leaning in for a tender kiss.

_“Haru… I love you…”_

“I love you too… Water-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed or absolutely hated this, please kudos and comment if you'd like to! thanks for reading :')
> 
> my [tumblr](https://hqissodelicate.tumblr.com/) is relatively more sane most days if you'd like to check it out?? no haru x water action there, i promise.


End file.
